WWE Nikki Bella and Tyson Kidd: Love Affairs Chapter 1
by Glitter.Pineapples
Summary: Things get heated as wrestlers Nikki Bella and Tyson Kidd struggle to keep their love affair Secret from their husband and wife, John Cena and Natalya. (BASED ON NIKKI BELLA AND TTSON KIDD STORYLINE ON WWE)


*Ding ding ding* Immediately after I heard the bell ring I went after my opponent, Natalya, knocking her to the ground and pounding my right fist into her face. She quickly turnt the tables and was hammering away at my head. I knew I had to get up onto my feet, so I did. Nattie wasn't as fast as I was so I looked to end the match early and got my signature right hand punch set up, but she was after then I thought and hit me with a close line that knocked me all the way onto the apron. ' _Man, that was harder than I thought'_ i told myself in my head. After that close line I intended to get back in the ring but Nattie had other ideas. She hit me on my temple with her knee hard enough to almost knock me onto the floor. Well almost. Natties husband, Tyson, was right there to catch me. Instead of the cold concrete, that I was expecting, I landed in a mountain of muscles. TJ smiled at me and asked me if I was okay, I shyly smiled back and just gazed into his eyes for a second and replied "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." He gently let me go onto the floor and put his hands on my shoulders and said "No problem!" I said thanks again just for an excuse to look back into his eyes once more. Theyre so dreamy.

Then it hit me, the cold bitter realization that I already have a loyal husband of my own. Either tht or Natties under the ropes slide kick that, this time, knocked me into the floor. Hmm, maybe it was both. Nattie looked at her husband with confusion and dragged me back into the ring. I heard my twin sister Brie tell TJ not to touch me. Sometimes, Brie needs to chill and let whoever wants to catch me and prevent me from a possible injury do so without hesitation. I got my focus back into the match and noticed Natalya's focus was still on her husband. I took this advantage and avenged my right hand punch and got her right in the jaw. She fell to the mat and then I carried her into my shoulders and to the center of the ring. It was time for my finisher- The Rack Attack. "1,2,3!" The referee declared I was the winner of this match. I held my Divas Championship up high so everybody could take a look at what a real champion looks like. Although I was happy to have won this match, the view of TJ and Nattie together kind of ruined the moment. But I already had a husband, what more could I ask for?

After the match, I stayed backstage to watch my husband, John Cena compete against Sheamus. Two minutes in, I see Natalya run up to me and say "Oh hey! I've been looking for you everywhere! I need to talk to you." Uh-oh, anything that ends in 'I need to talk to you' is almost never good. I figured this would be about how her husband caught me fairy tale style. "Look, if this is about what happened with TJ during our match, trust me nothing is happening and nothing will ever happen. " I cut her short of her 'I know that TJ is attractive but he's my husband' speech. Nattie just stared at me for a few seconds, nodded her head, and left. I mean it's not that I don't think TJ is attractive I mean he kinda is, but I don't think that would be a good thing to announce out loud. I continued watching the match, shaking the thought from my head.

"Nikki, hurry up!" Brie called to me waiting by our car. "Wait! I have to go to the bathroom!" She shrugged but I didn't care. I was the one with the keys anyway. In a few minutes i had just reached the restrooms and with my luck, TJ comes strolling out of the mens bathroom. I try to ignore him, but he pulls my arm and brings me to the side. "Can I talk to you?" He asks. "Can our conversation last 3 minutes? Because I really have to use the restroom and Brie is waiting for me by our car." I reply. "Yeah, yeah, but uhh about what happened during your match.." He began, but I cut him short "Don't worry about it, I'm really greatful you caught me." I gave him a cute smile and touched his shoulder. He responded with a chuckle and looked me in the eye. I was too shy to look at him back so I just glanced at the floor. But TJ lifted up my head far enough to where we were locked in each others gazes and were lost in a land of each other. I definitely got butterflies. Then he chuckled again and said "See you at the gym!" After that I couldn't stop smiling, even when I was going pee. I had even smiled at myself in the mirror, back to the car, and all the way home. Brie thought I was definitely losing it.


End file.
